


5 Times Broken Hearts

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Peter menanyakan pertanyaan sederhana pada beberapa anggota Avengers."Apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada patah hati?"Dan ia mendapatkan jawaban-jawaban tak terduga.***"Kau tahu, secara literal, pertanyaanmu itu pas sekali dengan keadaanku."





	5 Times Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> ...idk
> 
> Lagi pengen bikin hurt/comfort

1\. 

"Mr. Stark."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Peter dengan fokus masih ke _webshooter_-nya di atas meja lab. Ia sedang berada di lab bersama Tony, mengerjakan _upgrade _pada benda yang berbeda. 

"Kau sudah bertanya, tapi ya tanyakan saja," sahut Tony, juga tanpa melepas pandangan dari proyek _nanotech _barunya. 

"Apa yang lebih sakit daripada patah hati?"

Tony berhenti mengutak-atik proyeknya dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Peter. "Maaf? Maksudku- ada apa? Kau putus dengan pacarmj dan sekarang minta saranku atau apa?"

Peter tertawa. "Tidak. Aku belum punya pacar sejak ... sejak kekacauan reuni itu. Aku cuma mau tahu jawabanmu, Mr. Stark."

Tony terdiam sejenak. "Kau tahu," ujarnya pelan, "secara literal, pertanyaanmu itu pas sekali dengan keadaanku. Oke, jawabanku adalah terkena pecahan rudal buatanmu sendiri yang hampir menembus jantungmu dan kau harus menggunakan mesin elektromagnetik yang ditanam ke dadamu untuk mencegah pecahan itu masuk ke jantungmu."

Giliran Peter yang terdiam. "A-aku minta maaf, Mr. Stark! Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit luka lama -- oke, mungkin aku memang mengantisipasinya -- tapi seharusnya aku tidak boleh seenaknya, terutama karena kau sudah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari patah hati -- dan-"

"Whoa, whoa, tarik napas, Pete. Tidak masalah, serius. Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ingat?" Seru Tony, ikut panik melihat Peter yang terus meminta maaf tanpa sempat menarik napas.

"Kelihatannya kau dapat pertanyaan itu dari internet?"

"... Ya," jawab Peter pelan, setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Sudah kuduga," komentar Tony, disertai cengiran. "Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja yang barusan dan kita bisa memperbaiki armor Restart bersama-sama?"

Wajah Peter langsung cerah meskipun masih ada tanda-tanda keraguan. "Bolehkah? Maksudku, Restart belum pernah dikeluarkan ke publik, bukan? Kepada siapa kau akan menyerahkannya nanti, Mr. Stark?"

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu. Restart sengaja kubuat bertipe _stealth-suit_, jadi mungkin akan kuberikan pada siapapun yang sering dapat _stealth mission_. Atau kuberikan pada Morgan kalau ia sudah besar. Lihat saja nanti"

Begitu melihat armor berwarna hitam dengan ornamen kuning emas itu, yang dikatakan Peter adalah, "Woaah, armor Bumblebee."

"... Kau serius membandingkan armorku dengan robot balita itu?"

"Hei! Siapa yang robot balita?!"

2.

"Dr. Strange, apa yang lebih sakit daripada patah hati?"

"Apa ini dari acara tebak-tebakan di televisi?" Sahut Stephen. Hari itu, hampir seluruh Avengers dipanggil dalam sebuah misi sementara Loki sedang mondar-mandir tidak karuan di Yggdrasil sejak dua hari yang lalu. Akibatnya? Stephen harus menjaga Peter selama tiga hari. Atau sampai Loki kembali.

"Kau _tahu _apa itu televisi?" Balas Peter, benar-benar kaget. Stephen memutar kedua matanya. 

"Aku bekas dokter saraf paling ahli dan juga bekas orang kaya seperti ayahmu dan kau bertanya apa aku tahu apa itu televisi."

"Yah, maaf soal itu. Dan Mr. Stark bukan ayahku!" Protes Peter. 

"Ya, ya, tentu saja dia bukan ayahmu dan Thanos berwarna kuning. Apa tadi pertanyaannya?" Ujar Stephen, mengubah subjek. Karena berdebat dengan Peter tentang Tony hanya akan membuatmu merasa seperti berdebat dengan bongkahan batu -- bukan Korg.

"Apa yang lebih sakit daripada patah hati."

"Yah," gumam Stephen, menutup mata seakan mencoba mengingat sesuatu meskipun ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Kehilangan kontrol kedua tanganmu karena kecelakaan mobil, kehilangan pekerjaanmu dan juga kehabisan uang ... mati lebih dari ratusan kali di dalam sebuah dimensi iblis, kehilangan mentor, melihat kalian semua mati dalam alternatif universe dan mati sekali lagi," daftarnya. 

"Woah," gumam Peter. 

"Tidak perlu minta maaf untuk membuatku mengingat semuanya karena tanpa kau pun aku mengingat semuanya," Stephen memperingatkan, membuat Peter menyengir malu. 

"Apa sekarang tanganmu baik-baik saja, Dr. Strange?" Tanyanya, memindahkan subjek pembicaraan. 

"Baik. Aku mulai bisa menulis sedikit."

"Itu bagus- tunggu, apa maksudmu tadi, mati lebih dari puluhan kali di dalam sebuah dimensi iblis? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya!" 

"Itu cerita yang panjang, Peter."

Peter mengedikkan bahu. "Aku punya tiga hari dan aku punya dua telinga."

Stephen mendesah lelah. "Baiklah," ujarnya, menyerah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mendebat. 

***

Minggu selanjutnya, ketika Peter sedang berpatroli dengan Clint, mereka berhadapan dengan penjahat dari dimensi lain -- dan menamai dirinya Elektro. 

Alih-alih meracau seperti biasanya, Peter berdiri tegak beberapa kaki jauhnya di depan Elektro. 

"ELEKTRO!" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga, membuat Clint berjengit.

"AKU DATANG UNTUK BERUNDING!"

Dan tentu saja ia meminta Karen untuk merekamnya. 

3.

"Hey, Spider-Boy!" Sapa Scott ketika ia memasuki ruang berkumpul di gedung Avengers dan menemukan Peter sedang asyik bermain _game _di depan TV. 

"Spider-_Man_," rutuk Peter sambil terus menatap layar TV. Scott mendengus dan duduk di samping Peter. 

"Hey," ujarnya, menyela fokus Peter terhadap permainannya. "Mau mengecil bersamaku dan bersantai di dalam Lego?" Tawarnya. Jari Peter terdiam di atas konsol yang dipegangnya dan ia menoleh, mengabaikan suara mengaduh dramatis dari karakternya ketika avatar itu menabrak dinding.

"Kau serius?!" Seru Peter, agak histeris karena a) Ini Scott Lang, Ant-Man dan b) Prospek mengecil dan bermain di dalam Lego itu terdengar menyenangkan.

"Serius, pastinya," sahut Scott penuh percaya diri. 

***

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka berdua sudah asyik mengelilingi koleksi Lego Star Wars milik Peter dan Ned yang mereka letakkan di kamarnya di gedung Avengers. 

"Aku sering berkeliling di kamar Cassie dengan tubuh kecil begini. Benar-benar seru, apalagi saat aku bisa tidur di atas boneka singa miliknya," celetuk Scott sambil lalu. 

"Mm, hey! Apa kau pernah menjadi lebih kecil dari ini?" Sahut Peter dari depan, sambil asyik mencoba melepas salah satu keping Lego, kemudian memasangnya lagi. 

"Oh, pernah, sih...," gumam Scott.

"Boleh aku tahu kejadiannya?" Pinta Peter.

Dan siapalah yang bisa menolak Peter?

Bukan Scott.

"Yah ... waktu itu aku sedang bertarung melawan Yellowjacket --_ arch-enemy_, kau tahu -- dan ... yah, peralatanku -- yang sudah agak _error _sejak awal -- _error _lagi dan aku terus menerus mengecil sampai lebih kecil dari atom dan sampai di alam kuantum. Di sana ... eksotik, kalau aku bisa bilang begitu. Semuanya berwarna-warni dan terus melipat dan terus berputar, tidak pernah berhenti. Tapi di sana benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun selain suara getaran yang sekali-kali muncul. Menjadi sekecil itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu? Perasaan mengecil tanpa ada harapan bisa kembali besar itu lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Hope menjauhiku -- sumpah."

"Jadi, menjadi kecil itu tidak menyenangkan, padahal itu adalah kekuatanmu."

"Kau juga sama, kan? Kau tidak suka laba-laba, dan lihat apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Ya, ya, ironis, aku tahu. Kau beruntung kau belum pernah dikejar laba-laba ketika kau mengecil."

"... Tidak. Tapi aku hampir dimakan sekumpulan _tardigrada _saat dalam perjalanan mencapai alam kuantum," ujar Scott.

"Huh. Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak. Mereka menjijikkan, tidak heran mereka tidak bisa mati. Yang di atas juga tidak ingin melihat mereka," cetus Scott, memasang muka jijik.

"Lupakan soal _tardigrada_. Aku membawa _webshooter_-ku, mau coba berayun bersama?" Tawar Peter.

"Woah, tentu saja!"

4.

"Loki, menurutmu, apa yang lebih sakit daripada patah hati?"

"Menjadi seorang monster, diabaikan ayahmu, jatuh ke luar angkasa, ditangkap Thanos, dan tahu kalau ibumu meninggal dari orang lain sementara kata-kata terakhirmu adalah menolaknya sebagai ibu ... kenapa?" Serahkan pada Loki untuk menyingkat kejadian sebanyak itu dalam satu kalimat yang diucapkan dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Oke...." Sekarang Peter tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Tunggu, kenapa kau bilang menjadi seorang monster?"

Loki menghela napas dan memutar matanya seakan jawabannya sudah jelas. "Jotnar kan, monster, Peter."

"Tapi kau kan tidak sepenuhnya Jotnar?"

"Wujud aesirku hanya ilusi, tahu."

"Tapi kau membantu kami melawan Thanos di _endgame_. Dengan wujud Jotnar-mu sepanjang setengah pertarungan," bantah Peter. Seluruh anggota Avengers memanggil pertarungan terakhir itu dengan _endgame_, mengingat sebutan itu dari Dr. Strange. 

"Itu karena membekukan pasukan Thanos jauh lebih efisien daripada melemparkan belati ke arah mereka," sahut Loki, dengan suara masih terdengar netral.

"Artinya kau bukan monster. Monster itu seperti Thanos, anak-anaknya, dan juga The Black Order."

"Aku sempat jadi 'anak' Thanos," hela Loki.

"Di bawah pengaruh cuci otak dan manipulasi pikiran. Itu tidak dihitung."

"Mm-hmm. Ada apa memangnya dengan patah hati?"

"Cuma tanya."

"Tidak berfaedah sekali pertanyaanmu. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan."

"Ikuttt!"

"Cepatlah bersiap, kalau begitu."

5.

"Mr. Bucky, sir, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Peter.

"Tentu saja. Dan demi Red Skull, panggil aku Bucky," sahut Bucky dari tempatnya duduk di sofa, dengan Steve di sampingnya. Keduanya sedang menggambar.

"Ada apa dengan Red Skull?" Tanya Steve. Rupanya sejak tadi ia mengga,bar sambil melamun dan baru merespon ketika nama musuh bebuyutannya disebut. Bucky melambaikan tangannya dengan acuh tak acuh, isyarat untuk 'bukan masalah'.

"Apa kau pernah sakit hati?" Tanya Peter. Bucky mengernyit.

"Ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah, Peter?" Tanyanya. 

"Tidak. Well, um ... aku sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada beberapa Avengers lain dan jawaban mereka ... tidak terduga. Yah, terduga sih, tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu, sir- Bucky, maksudku."

"Dan pertanyaannya?"

"Apa yang lebih sakit daripada patah hati?"

Bucky dan Steve saling pandang sebelum Bucky menyahut, "Peter, apa kau pernah sakit gigi?"

"Eh," ujar Peter kaget. Apa hubungannya? "Ya, tentu saja pernah."

"Sakit hati?"

"... Pernah," jawab Peter ragu-ragu. 

"Kau lebih memilih mengalami sakit gigi lagi atau sakit hati lagi?" Tanya Bucky.

Peter mulai merasa bahwa dialah yang diinterogasi. Ia berpikir sejenak. Sakit hati memang ... yah, sakit. Tapi, kalau disuruh memilih....

"Mendingan aku sakit hati lagi saja. Sakit gigi itu nyerinya sampai ke otak," ujarnya, sedikit mendramatisir pada kalimat terakhir.

"Itu jawabanku," jawab Bucky sambil menyeringai. 

Huh. 

Surprise. 

Tapi, kalian semua juga akan menjawab begitu, kan? Karena siapa sih, yang suka sakit gigi?


End file.
